


Granted

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo never forgets where he's come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woodlandelf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Woodlandelf).



Duo whistled a tune as he walked to the register to pay for his groceries. While he waited in line, he gazed at a magazine, until he remembered he didn't really care about the latest trends on Colony wear and put the magazine back in its place.

He made small talk with the cashier, paid for the items and carried the brown paper bag outside. His flat was only a few blocks away, so Duo took out a soda from his bag and started drinking it while he walked.

Suddenly, someone ran into him, making Duo lose his balance. He stopped his fall with one hand, dropping the groceries in the process. A pair of small hands grabbed the bag but before the robber could pull away, Duo caught their arm.

His hand circled easily over the slim wrist. Duo looked up to find a kid, about seven, staring angrily at him as she struggled to get away.

For a moment, he just froze and stared at the kid.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked when he was sure he could speak without his voice breaking.

The girl gave him a guarded look and remained quiet.

"I am Duo." He paused and gave the kid his best grin. "How many are you shopping for? 'Cause what's on that bag won't feed more than three for a couple of days."

The girl lost some of the hardness in her eyes.

Duo stood up and took out his wallet. He put all his credits inside the grocery bag the kid was still holding. "This won't last for long. Be smart with the creds and don't let the others see them. See that gray building there, hon? That's where I live, apartment 308. If run into trouble, come get me, I'll help."

The moment he let go of her hand, she ran away without looking back. Duo didn't think she would ever come to his door. He certainly wouldn't have.

He didn't go back to the store for more groceries. Almost at midnight, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Q… would you help me start an orphanage?"


End file.
